Old Sin, New Blessing
by Unforgiven Sin
Summary: A Sephiroth story. takes place after his collapse. All he wants is to live life to his fullest but will society allow him, will he be accepted among the human race, will his urge for world destruction return. read to find out!!! R&R PLEASE
1. My cell i call home

Chapter 1  
  
All I do is sit here and watch the progression of humanity. Days, months even years have past since my collapse. I was a failure, failure to obtain both the white and black materia. Failure of not killing Cloud Strife and his followers. I was banished to this chamber in which I dwell. Must I live the rest of my existence in vain? As day's pass I begin to grow weaker, my strength and will to live feeding the earth. Oh during the battle against the humans my only wish was to parish with this wretched earth, but now I yearn to exist.   
  
This little chamber I've adapted to, this little chamber I call home was a place in which one point of time I would have loved to be locked up away from everyone. But now, now I weary of all of destruction. I just wish to be free. Free from my hatred. I could hear the sound of children laughing somewhere outside of my little cell.  
  
It was disturbing hearing their laughs full of joy, if only they knew what was happening to the earth, if only they knew they could be dead by tomorrow. I guess the sin of children is in fact their innocence and their lack of knowledge. Yet they're so beautiful maybe it's their frailty that makes them such beautiful creatures. I closed my eyes understanding so much that was all but a mere blur so long ago.   
  
I allowed myself to sleep, hoping just hoping that I might drift into an eternal slumber. But no that will never happen I want to live so much yet I wish to be free of this world. I don't quite understand my emotions all I know is there is no escape from them, even in sleep they are with me and haunt my dreams. I wish I could escape…. I wish there was a way out of all this I desire I could live my life to its fullest.  
  
Even though my little "cell" is completely black my eyes adjusted to it I can see everything, I can see the pathetic human whom inches toward me. I pretend as if I don't see him but he knows better he wants to be   
  
Noticed I can tell just by looking into his eyes. The thing about humans is you can read them all like books some more interesting then others but all of them a book.   
  
The human approached me. He peered at me from outside of my little glass cell… yes my cell is a mere glass tank where I have been confined to for years. The man if you would call him began pushing buttons rapidly; it was admirable watching his fingers type away in such speed. The locks that binded me released and I fell forward resting against the glass. The human looked so familiar. It was eerie for he no longer felt human but much more superior. Much more powerful then any ordinary human, his eyes glowed a crimson and he had a very gaunt appearance. I kept my eyes on him watching his every move. He stepped forward; he was only inches away from the outside of my glass tank. His face became more visible. His eyes were crimson; his skin was pale, so pale it seemed to glow. He wasn't as gaunt as he first appeared but he is very skeletal should I say. He pressed his forehead against the glass. He was waiting for something, maybe he expected me to say the first words. I tilted my head slightly, trying to acknowledge my visitor. Only a wide smirk spread over his face. I was officially confused, he had released me from my bindings and drained out the water that was in my tank but he hasn't let me out of the tank, what does he want from me. "Who are you" I whispered under my breath but I kept it loud enough for him to hear me. He raised his head from the glass and sneered some. I was growing more and more agitated with him.   
  
He returned to the computer panel and again started typing away once again. It just clued into me I remember where I'd seen this man, he was there at my collapse he was one of the men that caused my failure, he fought alongside Cloud Strife, He was the one by the name of Vincent Valentine.   
  
He looked back in my direction some and smiled slightly before turning, and exiting the room.   
  
I smashed my fists into the glass. He came to mock me didn't he? Have me believing he was here to release me then step and spit on that little hope by walking out. I snapped out of my self pity to the sounds of clicking. The clicking was all around me. Crickets maybe no, crickets couldn't be in the basement. Within Seconds, the latch on the ceiling unlatched.   
  
Valentine was here to assist me, he released the locks for me…but why? Oh I don't care I just want out. I completely opened the latch, placed my hands on either side of the opening and pulled myself up. I hadn't been able to use my limbs for so long yet they worked like they would normally. I lowered myself outside of the tank. I turned and gazed at it. It was nice to be looking in, rather than looking out but if I didn't leave this building soon I would return to looking out at what little peers I had.   
  
I walked to the opposite side of the room, where there was a flight of stairs. I climbed up them they lead to a lobby like place, funny noone was in it. Lucky for me I guess. I exited the building. Just by taking my first step outside I could tell everything was different. Everything was already brighter, everything was already much more peaceful with one step my whole prospective of the world changed…With one step.  
  
A/N   
  
This is my first POV of Sephiroth so please don't laugh or diss me if it's not good. Please Review!! 


	2. A New World

Chapter 2  
  
A New World   
  
As I took in my first breathe of fresh air a swoon of peace just came over me. I smiled to myself; for once I had a reason to smile. I realize why the children I heard earlier were laughing without a care in life.   
  
I let my feet guide me, I didn't miss a detail of the landscape, the birds, the trees, the houses, everything was so different. The houses weren't shabby looking anymore; they were made from fine materials, and painted bright colors.  
  
I walked over to a large oak, and sank down to my bottom and just sat there in admiration.   
  
How long was I gone? The sounds of the world didn't seem to change when I was in my cell.  
  
I felt my eyes get heavy; I gave in by shutting them soon after falling into a slumber.  
  
When I awoke there was a petite figure kneeling before me. I must have startled her cause she fell over backwards onto her rear.   
  
I gazed into her eyes and fell into a trance. She was beautiful, matter of a fact she was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. She looked at me and smiled sweetly.   
  
Beautiful she was, I hate to admit it but I now have a small understanding of the passion Cloud had for the cetra girl Aeris.   
  
The woman rose to her feet and offered me her hand. Without hesitation I took it, my eyes never left hers.  
  
I felt like a fool, but any male would do the same as me.   
  
"I'm Akina"  
  
Her voice was so clear and entrancing. Akina that was Japanese for Spring Flower wasn't it? If it was it is entirely understandable, just by looking at her, she did look like a flower, so fragile and beautiful.   
  
Akina looked at me still smiling,  
  
"And you are?"   
  
I felt kind of stupid I should have introduced myself a lot sooner.   
  
My name Sephiroth might be remembered and feared for the destruction I have down, should I really tell her my name, what if it scares her away…maybe I should just come up with one… But if she were to find out my real name… nah I'll take the risk.  
  
"I'm Damien"  
  
I choked out, what a name; out of all the names I could possibly come up with Damien was the one that escaped my lips.  
  
"Damien huh, that's an interesting name. If you don't mind me asking Damien why were you sleeping under a tree?"  
  
She emphasized my new name as she spoke.   
  
She had me what was I going to say OH I was just released from a confinement tank, and I'm practically a fugitive!  
  
"Tired"  
  
I yawned hoping it was some what believable. Akina still had an ear to ear smile painted on her face. She was making me feel uncomfortable so I rose from my sleeping spot, looked her in the eye and told her that I better go and with that I walked passed her and into the market area.  
  
I could feel her piercing eyes burning 2 holes into my back as I walked away from her. The Market area was swarming with people. I needed to find a place to stay, but shelter costs money, and money I did not have. I had two choices, I could either mug someone who looked to be wealthy, or I could sell something I found or carried with me.  
  
I gave it some thought, I'd rather mug someone, since the only thing I really carry with me is materia and I am not quite sure if today's civilization use materia. I searched for a quieter street, when I found one I leaned against one of the buildings and waited for the perfect victim. It felt like hours before someone walked by.  
  
With my great agility I ran in front of them and hit them on a pressure point on the back of the neck, causing the person to loose consciences. I carefully sat them down on the ground, and search for a wallet or a pouch to carry money in.   
  
I found a small leather wallet in the "Victims" pants pocket. I skimmed through it, I hit lucky this guy had about 500 dollars on him. I quickly left the scene before someone saw me kneeling beside the sprawled out unconscious male rummaging through his wallet.  
  
The sky darkened and the streets died down. Still I had no where to go. There were plenty of shops, and restaurants but there was no Inn in site. I wandered the streets until the sky was completely black. A soft rain fell from the sky. If I didn't find shelter fast the rain would come down harder and I would drench.   
  
I found a large building looked to be about 3 stories high. I took an assumption; I assumed it was an Inn. Lucky to save me from total humiliation it was an Inn. I paid the clerk the fee for a room, received a key and ascended the spiraling flight of stairs.   
  
This inn was beautifully decorated, the hall walls, were red and pine, and the trimming was in gold. The carpet was a rich ruby red, and the lights were dim. Very different from what I remembered Inn's looked like. They were usually ugly and not well cared for but this place was FORSURELY took in cared for. I scanned the doors as I walked past the numbers were engraved in the door with gold paint, I read aloud quietly too myself 20, 21, 22 ah here we go room 23.   
  
I put the key that was given to me by the clerk and put into the keyhole. There was a small click then I opened my room door.   
  
It was just as nicely decorated as the hallways. The floor was covered with a waxed pine, and the walls were a ruby red with gold trimming, on the center of the ceiling hung a gold chandelier. The room was fairly bare though. In the corner of the room was a queen sized bed, the blankets and pillow covers matching the colors of the room. Across from the bed was a small black box with a glass screen on the front and under the screen was a series of little black buttons.   
  
Also there was a small cooking area, and a washroom.   
  
I was too tired to thoroughly examine instead I walked over to the bed, took off my large coat and sword holster, and collapsed onto the bed. I sank right into it, I couldn't resist the urge to close my eyes and drift away into a deep sleep.  
  
A/N   
  
Not as good as chapter 1 I know but hopefully good enough. Please tell me your honest opinion. 


	3. Achievements and progression

Chapter 3   
  
Achievements and Progression   
  
I awoke from a dreamless sleep, it must have been the most comfortable I had ever experienced.   
  
I felt like I was on a spot light, the sun shown through the red drapery and directed itself to the bed where I lay. It gave my entire body a feeling of warmth. While I lazily laid in the bed I planned out what I needed to do today.   
  
For surely I needed to invest in getting some new clothing for myself, if I trudge around in my uniform people will certainly know that something is fishy about me. After I got clothing I could go explore my new surroundings, and maybe I could somehow find out what the current year is.  
  
I sat up straight and stretched. First I'd hit the shower then I'd go shopping.   
  
I rose from my bed and groggily stumbled into the washroom.   
  
The washroom floor was covered with red and gold tiles. The walls were the same. The bathtub was at the opposite side of the room placed in horizontally. The toilet was a couple feet away, and the sink was right across from the door. I undressed, and then stepped into the bathtub. I turned the water on and set it to the perfect temperature. After I finished my refreshing shower, I redressed into my uniform and headed out.   
  
The Inn Hallway was filled with a sweet aroma, what it was I was not sure but it smelt incredibly good.  
  
I directed my attention back to my main goal, to find clothing. I left the Inn; the market area was swarming with people just like the day before.   
  
I scanned the signs that hung above the doors; there were a couple of Restaurants a grocery store, a pharmacy but nothing for clothing stores. I walked along the street until I came to a 4 way intersection. I looked to my left, there were a couple of stores but nothing major, to my right was a couple restaurants and straight ahead of me was at least a dozen stores lined up side by side. I continued to browse and stopped when I found a clothing store. .   
  
I pushed open the double glass doors and walked in. The left side was filled with female clothing and too my right was a large selection of male clothing. I trotted over to the racks of cloths and searched for some decent looking clothing.   
  
Some of the clothing was bitterly disgusting, florescent colours, shirts with patterns. It was just. Well it was just wrong. I moved further along the racks of clothing, a rack of pants caught my attention so I checked it out.  
  
The rack was full of pants, very wide legged pants they actually looked quite comfy. I grabbed a pair off the rack and advanced to the next rack. Which was packed with clothing for men's upper torso. I sighed as I eyed each and every article of clothing. The one that caught my attention was a navy blue t-shirt, the top of the sleeves were a baby blue and on the baby blue was a dragon. Fed up with the shopping I strided over to the "cash register" and impatiently stood there waiting for the cashier to wait on me. She just stood there twirling her left pointer finger in her blond curly hair as she spoke quietly in the phone receiver, now and then letting out a little giggle. I moaned as I watched her by the looks of things she was going to be on the telephone for awhile. I store at the white cord that was plugged into the phone, and followed it with my eyes to the end which was plugged in the dry wall. I strolled over to the cord and ripped it out of the wall and returned to my spot in front of the counter. The blond haired cashier glared at me and approached me from the other side of the till. Not making eye contact with me she rang in the clothes and muttered "45.99"   
  
I reached into my pant pocket and retrieved three twenty dollar bills. She cashed it in and handed me my change, still refusing to look me in the eye. I grabbed the money and marched out, I had no tolerance for women, especially women with no respect. I was back on the familiar street. The sun was blazing down hot on my back. I swiftly moved throughout the many streets, eyeing each building carefully, observing every tiny detail. The sun was starting to set and I begun to head back to my hotel.   
  
When I entered there was a different clerk working this one was female. I climbed the flight of stairs and returned to my room. I immediately dropped the plastic beg that I had been carrying all afternoon and dropped lifelessly onto the soft mattress. I sunk into the cushiony mattress, and gawked up at the roof.   
  
The world was different, very different, but I had to admit that this difference might actually be more for better then for worse. My thoughts trailed off and thoughts of Akina intruded my thoughts. Akina, "The Spring Flower" Akina….. We had only conversed briefly but I felt a bond between her and I, even though she was part of humanity I felt a connection. My body began to numb as every single thought that was inside me all consisted of Akina. I closed my eyes firmly, but comfortably. My body begun to warm with numbness, as I began to doze.   
  
This particular night I dreamed, I dreamed of being with Akina and living happily with her for eternity.   
  
A/N  
  
Sorry for taking so long to write this chapter, it's kinda slow right now hopefully it will improve. 


	4. Hatred Always Lingers

Chapter 4  
  
Hatred Always Lingers   
  
I awoke to the hot blazing sun glaring down on me. My eyes fluttered open, trying to avoid taking in too much of the suns rays. The sun shown so brightly it actually irritated me, some sun was nice, but this much was aggravating. I slowly sat up, and rubbed my eyes sleepily. I frowned some, living a humans life was making me turn lazy. I immediately rose from my sleeping place, not letting the thought of living a "human's life lazily" sink in. I groggily stumbled over to the plastic bag that I had left by the entrance. I removed the few articles of clothing from the bag and returned to the bed. I quickly undressed, and re dressed into my new clothes. The bagginess was very comfortable, but the feel and how easily I could move was a very nice change.  
  
I eyed the room thoughtfully, there was something I wanted to do but it had slipped my mind, and now I couldn't remember what that intention was. I closed my eyes trying to concentrate. A smile stretched across my face. Valentine I mumbled as I left my room. I was so caught in thoughts on what I'd do when I found Valentine to bother thinking about "how" I would find him. I knew I had hit a rut, a fairly big one at that. I approached the Inn Counter, and waited for the clerk to acknowledge me.   
  
The Inn Clerk approached the other side of the counter. I tried to think of a story or something but couldn't think of anything that was believable but one thing.   
  
"S'cuse me could you help me." I gave the clerk a slight smile as she nodded. I continued on with my pretence.   
  
"Well I grew up here and moved away when I was young. And I just recently moved back as you can see." The clerk nodded obviously wanting me to get the point.   
  
"Well I want to see if I can contact a couple of my child hood friends, but the only problem is I am unsure of there current address.   
  
The Clerk smiled and handed me a fairly thick book. "This book has all of the residents of Midgar listed in alphabetical order by last name. If your friends still have the same last name they'll be listed." The Inn Clerk spoke softly as she smiled and waited on the next customer.   
  
I opened the book; the paper was fine and yellow. I scanned through the pages and stopped on V. I smiled a successful smile, as I mentally noted the address and number that had been listed under V Valentine. I strolled down streets, searching for the one named Mystic Avenue.   
  
It had been at least a couple of hours till I had finally found it. However the street was extremely large, and some of the house numbers were hidden. My eyes examined each house number, 3125, 3128 and of course 3221, Vincent's supposed address. The house was painted navy. And the lawn was covered with beautiful plants. I approached the door and lightly knocked. I backed away from the door and waited for an answer.   
  
I could hear muffled footsteps within the house, and then the door slowly opened. A tall slender figure stepped out with a surprised expression on their face. Vincent looked the same as he did at my collapse but he looked a bit thinner.   
  
"Yes?" His words were muffled but understandable. I examined the fair toned figure. He defiantly wasn't well, just by looking at him I could tell he was ill. His gaze fell upon me, his eyes looking into mine, never looking away he repeated himself. I faked a smile and spoke timidly, "We, we need to talk."   
  
A wicked snicker shaped his lips, as he stepped out of the door frame, shutting the oak door behind him. He shuffled past me, and beckoned for me to follow. Obediently I did. It wasn't a matter of me doing what he had told me to do, it was the matter of I had questions and he was the one with the answers. We walked in silence for what seemed like ten, maybe fifteen minutes. When he stopped it was in front of a large elegant two story residence. I stood and gazed at the structure is awe. It was a piece of art, a beautiful one at that; I had no words to describe it but beautiful art.   
  
Valentine turned his body and looked at me, raising his right hand and pointing with his pointer finger he spoke softly. "This here is the home, of a man you rivalled, a man that caused you to loose everything, Sephiroth you do know who I speak of don't you."  
  
I nodded some, by his description I knew it was no other then Cloud Strife's home, but what I didn't understand is why Valentine had brought me to Cloud's Abode. "………Why?" I asked, I wasn't quite sure if I wanted to hear Valentine's answer, but I did, and it also caught me off guard.   
  
Vincent looked away from me and turned toward the large estate, his signature sneer curled upon his lips.   
  
"Why you ask, why did I release you, or why did I bring you here? Well it doesn't really matter they tie in together. I released you from your "Cell" knowing you would come to me for answers." Vincent stopped to regain breath, his expression getting more and more mischievous. "Well Sephiroth I gave you freedom, so you could free this world of mortals, so you could dominate of humanity. So you could slaughter" He stopped for a moment pointing to Cloud's House. "Cloud and his comrades." At first I was stunned by Valentine's intention but I began to give it some thought, normally I wouldn't have given this "offer" a second thought, but right now it was starting to make me wonder. Vincent Valentine once an alliance with Cloud Strife now wants me to follow out my original mission, and he is foolishly playing both sides, attempting to join mine and betraying his leader.   
  
Vincent's sneer faded and he nodded slowly "Think about it" were his last words before he turned away from me and walked down the vacant street. My attention immediately returned to the house, I could hear a recognisable voice from within the building, the voice I'd never forget the voice of Cloud Strife.  
  
A feeling of hate washed over me, and an undesirable urge of destruction came over me. Because of him I was a failure, because of him mother met her demise, because of me he still lives…….  
  
A/N  
  
I realise this is a crappy chapter,….hopefully it will get better, much better. Hope you guys like it anyway…. 


End file.
